Buffy: lost in Atlantis
by MzPink
Summary: Buffy crossover with Stargate Atlantis. Buffy falls through a portal and finds herself in Atlantis. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This Ain't OZ

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters and sadly i'm not getting paid for this.

Buffy rolled overon to her side she couldn't sleep. Normally she would have gone patrolling but hthis was supposed to be her vacation. She and Dawn were in L.A to visit everyone. They were staying with Willow. Buffy sighed and turned on to her otherside a peek of light shone from underneath the door. She looked over at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock next to her on the night table it read 2:17 am. What would Willow be doing at this hour.She pulled of the covers and walked to the door. She walked out to the living room to see Willow setting up a spell on the floor. She sensed her and looked up.

"I'm sorry Buffy did i wake you up?"

"No. I couldn't sleep. What are you doing anyway?"

"Angel needs my help for a case."

"Really." Buffy winced as memories passed through her she missed him so much but she had promised herself not to see him this trip it would just cause her more pain, pain that she didn't need right now. She walked closer to Willow.

"Can i help?"

"Sure" She gave a gesture with her hand for Buffy to sit down in front of her.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well trying to find a really old powerful demon who hasn't been seen or heard from in well a very long time."

"Wow."

"Yah I'm going to try and connect to him so i can find out where he is and then tell Angel."

"Dosen't he have his own people to do that for him? With that big law firm. Angel the head of a law firm in a million years i did not see that coming."

Willow giggled.

"I i don't know "

'I guess he wanted the best."

Buffy shared a smile with her friend. Willow began getting things ready.

"Okay place your plams over top of mine."

Willow instructed stretching her arms out in front of her. Buffy did a s she was told then Willow started chanting she gave Buffy a few more instructions which she followed. She started to feel the power suge from her. Willow loved doing spells with Buffy just feeling the power surge from her. Her being the slayer and everything the power surronding her made the spell stronger. All of a sudden Willow felt herself entering the demons mind then she was forcefully thrust out . She gasped and fell back as a portal opened between them. Something jumped out from it. Buffy saw her chance and latched on to it. The swung at her but Buffy blocked before she knew it she felt the sensation of something pulling her and she fell into the portal. Willow looked up to see her friend disapear into the portal just before it shut. The demon looked at her and shimmered away. Shit. Willow lunged for the phone to call Angel.

Buffy landed with an 'umph' as she fell out of the portal . She looked around her she seemed to be in some sort of hanger. There was a bunch of weird looking ships around her. "Fuck .Not again" She stood up and dusted herself off. She walked out of the hanger and found herself in a hallway a few people dressed in lab coats rushed by without even giving her a look. Great she was in some sort of weird Lab. Talk about initative style sha said as two men carrying guns and dressed in millitary uniform walked passed her. Just great. She contiued down the hall and turned the corner ramming strait into someone. She fell back and heard another "Umph " as the person hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry i wasn't looking where i was going." Buffy started as she held out her hand to the person. He was a goodlooking guy with dark hair. He took her hand and hoisted himself from the ground.

"Well you might want to pay attention next time you round a corner."

Buffy turned red with embarrassment. John had been bored and on his way to go bug McKay to get rid of his boredom. That was usually what he did when he was bored. He lookeked at the girl that ran into him she was cut with blond hair and she looked sort off annoyed yet confused topped with embarrasment.He hadn't seen her before.

"John Sheppard or Major John Sheppard." He held out his hand for her to shake. _Wow_ Buffy thought _Major. God i have a thing for vampires and army men._ She Took his hand.

"Buffy, Buffy Summers."

_Wow she must have had mean parents. I mean Buffy what kind of name is that?_ John thought to himself.

"I haven't seen you around her have i."

"Nope."

"Were you looking for someone?"

"Actually where are we?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we i mean is this some sort of part of the initiative?"

"The intative? Whats that? What are you talking about? "

"Well .."

"Well what? Are you okay?" John stared at the girl in confusion. What on earth was she talking about.

"Okay promise you won't think i'm crazy if i tell you something."

"Kay." John was really confused by now.

"Okay I fell through a portal and ended up here. Well not here but down there in that hanger place." She pointed down the hall.

"What you mean your not part of ..."

"Nope i just got here. So do you think i'm crazy?"

"A few months ago i would have declared you insane.But i guess it is posssible. Come with me."

"Okay." John grabbed her arm and pulled her along. John was going to take her to McKay to see if he had a theory on how she got here.

"So where are we?"

"I don't know if i can tell you that?"

"Why not against regulations let me guess?"

"No but you might think i'm crazy."

"I highly doubt that."

"Really. Well okay then your on Atlantis and in the Pegusas(Is that how you spell it sorry guys my spell check is broken)Galaxy."

Buffy stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"Your in a different galaxy we got here from earth through the means of a stargate.You are from earth right?"

"Your serious?"

John nodded

"Well i've seen weirder."

"Really."

"Really.I gotta say this dosen't even hit my to ten sadly."

"Now i really think your crazy. You've seen weirder than this."

"Yep. You really want to know the whole story on how i got here?"

"Sure."

"If you say so. Well my friend was doing a spell, She's a witch, to look for a demon for an ex boyfriend of mine who is a vampire with a soul who runs an evil law firm with my other ex boyfriend who is also a vampire with a soul. Oh yah and i'm the Slayer."

John just stared at her mouth open.

"Please tell me your being sarcastic."

"I told you this isn't very weird in my catagory."

"So your a slayer? and you know a witch and a vampire?"

"Ya ain't seen nothin' yet." All John could do was stare her as he tried to process everthing he had just heard.

A/N Hey guys i wanted to make a good Buffy SGA crossover for aq long time so please review if you want me to continue. If i don't get enough reviews i won't. So please review!


	2. Who's Crazy Now

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters sadly.

"What exactly is a slayer?"

"Vampire slayer. Well I wish that was all I slay but we can dream right."

"Um..Hm." John answered not quite sure what she was saying.

"Yeah. So where are we supposed to be going?"

"Oh Come on."

John pulled her along till she saw a man and a woman with dark hair.

"Major. I've been looking for you." The woman started out.

"Uh. Weir, McKay we kinda have a situation here." John started. "See Buffy here fell through a portal made by her friend who is a witch when they were looking for a demon and she is a vampire slayer."

Elizabeth and Rodney just stared at him.

"Right. John are you sure you didn't bump your head on the shelf above your bed again." Elizabeth asked.

"No ask her." And he pointed to Buffy.

"He is telling the truth."

McKay and Elizabeth both turned toward her. Elizabeth looked the girl up and down. She hadn't ever noticed her around before but she didn't know everyone. And witches and vampires what did he take her for. McKay just stared at her trying to figure out if this was some big joke of the majors.

"Right. Major you seem to have a lot of time on your hands, go find something useful to do instead of pestering everybody with your stupid pranks. McKay." Elizabeth motioned for McKay to follow her as she began to walk away. McKay decided to believe Elizabeth although there was something funny about the way the girl said he was telling the truth.

"But Dr. Weir, this isn't a joke I swear, well she swears," They kept walking ignoring him, "McKay, come on people."

John turned and looked at Buffy.

"Thanks for all the help."

"I tried. Hey wasn't I the one who said that you would think I'm crazy."

"I believe you. I think."

"Exactly my point you think."

"Well it is kind of a lot to take in."

"Your part of a secret military experiment, mission, whatever in a different galaxy that you got through from something called a stargate and you think I'm crazy."

"Okay I get your point."

"Shoe me this Stargate thing."

"Okay follow me."

John led her to the stargate. Buffy looked at the big medal ring with weird symbols. She could feel magic.

"This is it."

"Yep."

"Well how does it work?"

"Well you type in address over there and a big like water shield comes through the hoop and you walk through it and you enter different worlds."

"Sounds like some kind of portal. There is defiantly magic involved. I can feel it."

"You can I feel it."

"Yah part of it being a slayer and all plus I've been around this stuff so much that you start to know when you see it."

"Really."

"Yeah."

Buffy smiled again she liked this John Sheppard but she had things to get back to but she would like to learn a little bit more about these stargazes.

Angel heard the familiar jingle of his cell phone he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello."

"Angel I did the spell only something went wrong the demon came through a portal and pushed Buffy through. "

"Buffy's there?" Angel thought about his love and his heart cried out he would have given anything to be with her only there was no way they could be together.

"She was."

"Okay I'm on my way."

"Okay. I'm going to try another spell to see if I can reopen the portal."

"Kay Bye."

Angel hung up the phone and rushed out the door. He knew Buffy could take care of herself but nevertheless he was still worried. On the way out the door he bumped into Spike.

"What the rush?"

"Buffy."

"What about her?"

"She was with Willow and she fell through a portal and we have to get her back."

"So the slayer's back in town then. I fancy seein' er it's been a while."

"Shut-up Spike."

"Geez somebody needs to get laid. Too bad Buffy can't help you out in that department but I on the otherhand…"

"Spike. Shut it!"

Spike decided to keep his mouth shut because he really didn't feel like getting staked tonight.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I plan to have Buffy kicking ass right away. Plus some Buffy/John I think Buffy needs a guy like him someone who she can actually be with who will fit into her life. Does anybody know all the ways you can kill a wraith? Well I will try to update but I'm pretty busy with school in all so if they don't come regularly don't worry I'm still here it just takes time for me to type. Oh and this takes place before Fred becomes Ilyeria.


End file.
